Almost to Always
by Writerchic88
Summary: This is a fic that's about Lily and James finally getting together at Hogwarts. M for sexual stuff and possible drug/alcohol use but not like overwhelming. I'm trying to stick mainly to the JK hogwarts but some stuff will be mine "'1092' James finally made eye contact "that's how many times I asked you out last year." "Can you top it?" "Only if the 1093 time you say yes Evans."


HEY so this is my fanfiction for the summer, let's just go and read and review please:

_Filthy little mudblood, _Severus' words reverberated in her head. No matter how she moved she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't get what had happened that day out of her head.

_"Snivellus." The name rang out and the whole crowd of students was silenced. Everyone turned to see James and Sirius standing near Severus._

_"Alright, Snivellus?" asked James._

_Lightning fast Severus had his wand out._

_"Expelliarmus" James cried out, and Severus' wand flew through the air. It was immediately followed by the Impedimenta Curse yelled by Sirius, who knocked Severus off his feet. As James and Sirius advanced on Severus James shot a look over to us. She had rolled my eyes. What was he going to do to show off this time?_

_"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James._

_"I was watching him," Sirius mocked. "His nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great big grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word." He barked out a laugh, if not everyone was watching before now they were. Severus, no matter if he was Lily Evans' friend, was unpopular with most of the students._

_"You wait-"Severus panted, "You wait-"_

_"Wait for what?" Sirius snapped. "What are you going to do to us? Wipe your nose on us?" Severus let out a rant of unintelligible swear words and hexes intermingled._

_"Someone needs to wash out their mouth!' Said James coldly. "Scourgify." Pink soup bubbles came soaring out of his mouth, making him choke. Finally she could take no more._

_"Leave him ALONE!" Lily had shouted._

_"All right Evans?" He had asked her pleasantly._

_"Very fine, Potter, although I don't appreciate your lack of listening skills, Leave him alone!" She quipped. "Honestly, what's he done to you?" James looked at me and contemplated his answer._

_"Well, it's more the fact that he exists. If you know what I mean…" many of the students laughed. My rage was beyond boiling point, I was just ice cold._

_"You think you're funny, don't you Potter?" I asked as my eyes became slits. "But you're just an arrogant bullying toe rag, Potter. Now leave him alone!"_

_"Well, now, since you are going out with me, I'll stop for a kiss." He grinned at me cheekily._

_"Oh, you think I'm still going out with you! I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." She screeched. The impedimenta jinx was wearing off and Severus reached for his wand._

_"Bad luck mate." Said Sirius as James ran his hand through his hair, prat. "Oi!" They both turned, and James' wand was out within a second "Levicorpus!" The spell was only heard by her and the marauders, as James had mumbled it, then Severus was pulling into the air by his feet, his ropes fell down to his face, as his arms flailed about, to reveal skinny pallid legs and graying underpants. "James Alexander Potter! Let him down now! Or I swear…" Although in most cases that wouldn't have been the scariest treat, one look at Lily's eyes, now just slits of fury, and you'd stop. This was exactly what James did. "Lucky Evans was here Snivellus." Sirius couldn't help but add. "I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like you." Snape said. His filthy putrid lips spewed the foul insult right at Lily. Her face went from righteous fury to a putrid hate in less than a second. "Fine. I won't bother in the future, and wash your pants Snivellus." She said coolly and began walking away._

_"Apologize to Evans!" James roared furious. _How dare Snape call this beautiful woman a- a—how dare he call her by that ugly word when she was nothing but amazing. _James thought_

_"You!" She rounded on me. "James." Her eyes softened as his eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Don't make him apologize, he's not worth it." She turned on her heel and stalked away. She had barely walked off the lawn when she burst into tears, sprinting up to her dorm room and tossing herself onto her bed._

Potter's usual tomfoolery had been a little much and Sev. Well, Sev had called her a mudblood. She decided that if she was still awake, and there was clearly no chance that she was going to get any sleep anyway, she should probably get some work done. She summoned her book bag and trotted down the dormitory stairs into the Common Room. The fire still blazed as always and Lily took her favorite seat near it.

"Not even acknowledging me, Evans?" Lily jumped at the noise. She turned around to see James. "Not that I don't deserve it of course." He amended. He was still playing with that infuriating snitch. Letting it start to sly away and then snatching it right back up again.

"What on Earth are you on about now Potter?" Lily asked.  
"Well I am the reason that Snivellus- er-" He stopped himself as he caught the look on Lily's face. "I mean Snape. The reason _Snape_ called you a, well, you know." He stammered.

"Of course you're not Potter. Though I admit your pranking didn't exactly help, Severus called me a- a mudblood of his own accord. I'm sure another opportunity for him to tell me his true feelings would have arisen." She sighed, unhappy.

"Don't say that, we can all see how much Severus cares for you." He said sincerely. "As much as it makes me nauseous to admit." Lily looked up to meet his eyes. It was an unusual thing, James being sympathetic. He stared back with that famous grin on his face. "Potter, don't be an arse." The back of her hand slapped onto his abdomen. Her soft skin met taut muscle with a loud smack.

"Ouch." Lily whined before she thought about what that would entail. Potter grinned as she focused on the area that had caused her pain.

"Evans, perhaps would that be you admitting I am in fact a toned muscular sex God?" He asked smirking. She sat for a second, gaping at his words, then stammered out. "Wait- what no. Potter, can you stop distracting me from my potions essay."

"Are you still working on that?" He asked.

"As if you know what we're doing in potions at all." She sneered. James leapt up accepting that challenge and began to perfectly imitate Professor Slughorn as he explained, rather perfectly, how to create a potion to clear blemished skin. "That was rather impressive." She managed out between giggles.

"Not like a fine, fair skinned lady, such as yourself, should ever find a use for this potion." James concluded winking. Lily erupted in a new set of embarrassed giggles. James leaned in close; Lily tilted her head upward, gazing into his eyes. She was suddenly very aware of the small distance between them.

"Will one of you please come outside?" The Fat Lady's voice boomed into the Common Room. Causing them to jump apart. "He's been out here for over an hour and I do need my beauty sleep." Lily jumped up.

"Who do you reckon is out there?" James asked.

"I don't know, but as a prefect I should probably go out there." She said pushing the door open. "Severus." She gasped from the other side of the door. "What do you want?" She grumbled.

"Lily, thank you thank you." He thanked her, pathetically. He was a cretin. A foul, foul cretin. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" But he was also her best friend. "To call you a-a-a."

"A mudblood? Well, you call everyone else of my kind that, why should I be any different." She sneered.

"Because you are different." He said an unfamiliar light glowing in his eyes. It was... lust. It was disgusting. Lily's stomach churned.

"No… Severus. It's over, I can't be friends with you, I see what you do, and I know what you are. And I can't be your friend." My heart was breaking, but I knew I had to.

"No, no Lily. I LOVE YOU!" He screamed from behind me.

"It's too late for that." HE came running after me but stopped in his tracks. "Potter." He sneered.

"Snivellus" James replied, equally as disgusted.

"Wait." Snape's eyes flew back and forth between Potter, emerging from the portrait hole, and Lily. "What is _he _doing with _you _at this hour?"

He scanned Lily's disheveled appearance, which had come from her many attempts to sleep, and assumed the worst. "So you really did give in to Potter." Snape sneered at Lily as he grew furious. "I always expected you would eventually spread you whore legs for him." Tears sprang to Lily's eyes as she tried to interrupt. "No. Sev- it's- it's- it's- SEV!-" she stuttered out.

"After all, no one can resist the Great James Potter. Shut your mouth Lily, just because your little secret is coming out-" James was livid. He had seen enough of Snape's torturous bullying.

"You shut your slimy little mouth Snivellus, before I curse it off." Snape scanned James scathingly, his sneer growing. "I don't understand why you'd settle for this putrescent, stupid thug."

"When she could have what? You? A wanna-be death eater?" James grimaced.

"James, please, stop." Lily called. She had called him James, this was one of the first times she ever had, but he refused to make eye contact with her. He couldn't look at her because all his attention was on Snape, and the things he was about to do to him.

"Lily, he isn't anything to you now. You can't let him bully you like this." James replied to her over his shoulder.

"Yes, Lil, listen to your booty call, he obviously knows you better than I, your best friend, do." Snape quipped. "Although he may know you better carnally." That was the last straw for James. He lunged toward Snape, the curse had almost left his lips when Lily yelled. "James. Look at me." Lily commanded. He snapped around. His eyes rolled over her body. He glanced at her curvaceous figure that was barely covered by her shorts and tank top. Her red hair was tousled in a way that made her look even sexier. He green eyes were big orbs in her head, although they were bloodshot from the tears Snivellus had caused. He wanted her so badly; he knew that he would do anything for her. "James, he's not worth it." Lily sighed, moving closer to him. "Potter, I can fight my own battles. Especially against- against Snivellus." She used that forbidden nickname, and clearly ended her friendship with Snape. "Sectumsempra!" he shrieked aiming right at Lily. His homemade spell exploded out of his wand and slammed James in the back. He fell forward onto Lily, large gashed blooming on his back and blood bubbled out of them.

"Severus how could you!" She shrieked, attempting to support James up.

"The way he was looking at you Lil, he was hungry. I can't let you get caught up in the Potter Show. You can't let him play you like this. We've always talked about him in that way. The way about how he is a player and doesn't actually care for you. Lily, and I do, I care for you." He was attempting to rationalize his attack but Lily was having none of it.

"Too bad I'm just a filthy little mudblood who doesn't want your help." Lily replied. She slowly helped James stand and move into the Common Room. The door had just slammed on Snape's face when James finally collapsed.

"Oh my, Merlin! James. How can I help?" "In my trunk… Essence of Dittany." He stammered out. Lily raced up the stairs, levitating James behind her. She set him down on her bed and rummaged in his messy trunk. "Acio." She waved her wand and received a small bottle and stopper.

"How do you feel? Are you lightheaded?" She asked worried.

"Of course, it's like all my dreams are coming true. Lily Evans as my personal nurse." He said sincerely, grinned, before he winced in pain. She ripped open his shirt, ignoring his smirk, and his toned muscles, and applied the Dittany.

"Evans look you've already got me shirtless."

"Potter." She grumbled in annoyance but she couldn't deny that his physical physique was excellent. The cuts had already begun to heal and soon all she was staring at was his smooth naked chest. "James." She sighed.

"I much prefer it when you call me that Lily, especially when you're lying on my naked chest." He grinned. Her hands roamed his naked chest in an attempt to push herself up. James' skin was warm and sensual. She was overtaken by lust for a mere second, but that was all it took. She leaned in close, too close. James' breath hitched. His eyes met hers but soon became focused on something behind her. "Sirius, don't do anything stupid." James warned. "Evans here has already had quite a night." He added winking.

"And how are you my dear Lily-flower, at this fine 4 in the morning? You and James finally having a little romp in the sack."

"Unfortunately for Potter here. After the state Snape had him in, I doubt he'll be able to have any romps in the sack." She replied. "And don't call me Lily-flower, Black."

"Hm... well how's Red? We seem to be having quite the color theme in our conversations." He smirked. "Hear that prongs, your girlfriend and I have themes."

"Again unfortunately for Potter, this little righteous phase he's going through will probably end soon and he'll return to his prat self."

"Prongs, What in Merlin's name did he do to you!?" Sirius crowed.

"Well." She sat for a moment thinking. She almost felt bad, bad-mouthing James the way she was. But what if Severus was right and she was just getting caught up in the Potter Charm? This could be considered just a rare moment of humility and kindness.  
"Are you both going to talk about me like I'm not here? I mean sure, I may have been on the brink of death earlier, but that doesn't mean you should talk about me like I'm dead." James called out, causing Lily to jump off of his chest. Sirius visibly blanched.

"How, Mooney, he's right here." Sirius looked up at Lily. "Snape." She confirmed. "James! Snivellus sectumsempra'd you? That's rich. All right, so how are we getting back at him?"  
Sirius and James huddled together, caught up in their planning, and didn't notice as Lily slowly crept out of the room.

HEY GUYS so, I figured I would get back on here and post a fanfic for the summer, I'm almost positive that I'll finish all of this by the end of summer, so yayy! UHm.. I would REALLYYY appreciate if you reviewed. Just take like three seconds just to say god or bad is really helpful and if you have anything that'd you'd like to happen or parts that you liked let me know because I always need new ideas and feedback.

THANK YOU

Writerchic


End file.
